


Cling To Me

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ailurophobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Mike fears cats - much to Harvey´s delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

Harvey may not have a memory as good as Mike´s (he didn’t think anyone had), but still there are many things he can remember. He had to, after all. Which of his clients had an affair, who ‘allegdely’ evaded taxes and everything else that could threaten a case. Not to speak of the cases itself where opposing councils often buried him with thousand unimportant files and figures.

Yet, Harvey could swear that the topic of Mike´s phobias had never come up in one of their many talks. Star Trek, pineapples, the abominations that were skinny ties – their choice of topics were broad, but never had they talked about their fears. After all, Harvey didn’t have ones – _abandonment, loneliness, intimacy_ – nope, Harvey Specter did not fear anything.

With that in mind Harvey couldn’t really be made responsible for what happened.

* * *

 

 “I´m awesome,” Mike crooned. “I totally won us this case and do you know why? Because I´m awesome!” Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Goading is unbecoming of you,” he just replied, but it didn’t deter Mike.

“Don’t care,” he said. “Now go on, admit it. Mike Ross is awesome.”

“Mike Ross should stop talking of himself in the third person, lest someone commits him into an asylum,” Harvey shot back but couldn’t supress the little smile that appeared on his face.

“Now, let´s go and tell Jessica of our awesome win.” Harvey slung his arm around Mike and dragged him out of his office. That had come more and more frequent, him initiating physical contact. Harvey didn’t read much into it – or rather didn’t want to.

“Do we really have to go to Jessica?” Mike whined with an apprehensive look on his face. He and Jessica didn’t really see eye to eye.

“It was your ‘awesomeness’ that won us the case, so it´s only just that you tell it to Jessica,” Harvey replied with a smirk on his face and Mike just glowered at him. Before the blonde could answer, though, Louis came out of his office, holding a big, flurry…something.

“Mike, hold Bruno for me while I search for my Dictaphone,” he sneered. Before Harvey could realize what was happening, he was suddenly engulfed in his associate´s fierce grip.

“It´s a cat, it´s a cat,” Mike sputtered incoherently. “Take it away, Harvey, please, take it away!” His grip became tighter and Harvey was barely able to move as Mike began to shake like a leaf.

“Take away that monster of yours, Louis,” he shouted at the bald man who just stood there.

“Bruno is no monster,” he sneered at Harvey, but as he saw the murderous look on the other Partner´s face he moved away as fast as possible.

“The cat is away,” Harvey said soothingly as he awkwardly rubbed circles around Mike´s back in order to calm him down. “Now, are you gonna tell me what this was all about?” Slowly Mike lessened his grip on Harvey, yet he was still griping Harvey´s right arm.

“I have Ailurophobia,” Mike answered in a quiet voice. “I can´t explain it. Whenever a cat gets too near I have panic attacks. I usually have it under better control, but this now was too sudden.” Mike´s whole face became red like a tomato when he noticed that he was still clasping Harvey´s hand. He let go as if he just touched a hot iron.

“Don´t worry,” Harvey replied. “You´re secret is safe with me.” Mike send him a blinding smile that did not induce any feelings of fondness. Nope, no warm feelings whatsoever. 


End file.
